L'Appel de la Sororité
by Cherry Abittant
Summary: L'Appel a retenti, Jazzmine a maintenant mille et une nuits pour rejoindre la Sororité. Déterminée à garder sa liberté, elle devra faire de James Potter, dont le père pourrait être son meilleur atout, son allié. Bien qu'épaulée par son amie Cassiopea Zabini durant cette 6ème année à Poudlard, la tâche s'avérera ardue, car la magie d'Orient est très différente de celle d'Occident.


Assise sur le comptoir de Fleury et Bott, je regardais distraitement une étagère en pensant à mon avenir. Les résultats du B.U.S.E étaient arrivés ce matin et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de la carrière vers laquelle m'orienter. Si je ne me décidais pas bientôt il ne me resterait plus qu'à postuler comme assistante de Hopkins. La sonnette de la librairie retentit; je sautais du comptoir et lissais ma robe avec l'espoir que l'inscription « future concierge de Poudlard » ne soit pas apparue sur mon front. Les clients entrèrent alors que je glissais mes résultats dans un exemplaire de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ près de la caisse.

« Bonjour et bienvenue chez Fleury et Bott, récitai-je avec l'un de mes plus beaux sourires de vendeuse. Je suis Jazzmine, comment puis-je vous… »

La fin de ma phrase mourut à l'instant où je reconnus Hermione Weasley parmi le petit groupe qui venait d'entrer. Elle esquissa un sourire indulgent:

« Nous venons acquérir les nouveaux livres pour la rentrée scolaire.  
>- Euh… oui, évidemment. Quelles années vous faudrait-il? bredouillai-je. Enfin, quels livres de quelles années, quels manuels…<br>- Tous les ouvrages de première et cinquième année en deux exemplaires, ceux de quatrième année, Forces _obscures : comment s'en protéger_ en deux exemplaires…  
>- Si je puis me permettre, Madame Weasley, suggérai-je d'une voie plus aigüe que d'ordinaire, ce serait plus simple si vous me donniez directement les listes.<br>- Mais personne ne souhaite te rendre la vie plus simple. »

Lui, en tous cas, faisait tout pour me la compliquer. J'aurais dû remarquer qu'il était là mais toute mon attention était dirigée vers Madame Weasley.

« Potter, raillai-je en oubliant la présence des deux héroïnes de guerre. Désolée mais nous sommes en rupture de stock du _Guide du parfait crétin_, cependant comme tu ne sais probablement pas lire je ne crois pas que ce soit un problème.  
>- Jazzmine! s'exclama ma patronne en sortant de l'arrière boutique comme un Feufou Fuseboum. Ce n'est pas une manière de parler aux clients! Madame Weasley, Madame Potter, veuillez l'excuser, Jazzmine est nouvelle et n'a pas beaucoup de tact.<br>- Ce n'est rien Madame Shelf, James aussi est parfois un peu taquin, la rassura Ginny Potter. Nous aimerions terminer nos achats au plus vite, donc si vous voulez bien…  
>- Oui, bien sûr, j'imagine que vous devez être très occupées, répondit la libraire en arrachant presque les listes des mains de Madame Weasley. Jazzmine, viens m'aider à rassembler tous les manuels.»<p>

Alerte, sermon en approche. Alors que Madame Shelf me tendait les livres elle murmura:

« Es-tu complètement folle ? Parler à n'importe quel client sur ce ton est inadmissible et au fils Potter plus particulièrement!  
>- Ce n'est pas un client, c'est le fils d'un client, nuançai-je pour moi-même.<br>- Continue comme ça et tu perds ta place jeune fille. Maintenant complète leurs achats pendant que je discute avec eux, tu dois te douter que les Potter-Weasley satisfaits sont plus efficaces qu'une annonce en première page de la Gazette. »

Tandis que je montais et descendais l'échelle en ramenant les bouquins, j'appris que le groupe se déplaçait toujours le lendemain de l'arrivée des listes scolaires vers midi pour éviter les inconvénients de la célébrité. Je n'aurais jamais cru la vie de héros si difficile.  
>Je commençais à peine à mettre les livres dans des sacs qu'une fille métisse s'approcha de moi:<p>

« Désolée pour James, j'aurais pensé qu'il ferait un effort devant tante Ginny.  
>- T'inquiète Roxanne, c'était à moi de l'ignorer. Alors, ces notes du B.U.S.E?<br>- Ça allait, j'ai obtenu la note requise pour les matières que je voulais continuer.»

Quand elle me questionna sur mes propres résultats je restai évasive et changeais de sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard Madame Shelf passa derrière le comptoir et m'écarta d'un coup de coude pour rendre elle-même leurs achats aux clientes. Tandis qu'elle refusait de les encaisser (« Mais voyons Mesdames vous me vexez! » « Je me permets d'insister, Madame. » et autres civilités insipides), Potter se rapprocha de moi en agitant un papier sous mon nez:

« Un Optimal dans toutes les matières Byron? T'as volé les réserves de Félix Felicis de Slughorn ou quoi ?  
>- Change de lunettes Potter, rétorquai-je en essayant de récupérer mes résultats, j'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Histoire de la Magie. »<p>

Il me fit un sourire hypocrite et froissa ma lettre avant de la jeter derrière moi. Imitant son expression je déclarai:  
>« Heureusement pour toi que tes parents sont célèbres Potter, sans ça tu ne t'en sortirais jamais dans la vie. Si un jour il te prend l'envie de faire publier ta biographie j'ai déjà un titre: <em>James Potter, Fils de héros et assisté<em>.  
>- Assisté ? répliqua-t-il. C'est vrai que tu dois t'y connaître dans ce domaine. Au fait comment va ton frère ? Toujours mentalement attardé?<br>- Madame Shelf, je prends ma pause. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre je sortis sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les mains tremblantes de colère, je remontai l'allée à vive allure, en imaginant les vertus thérapeutiques qu'aurait une gifle sur la personne de James Potter. Je continuais à avancer en regardant mes pieds et décidai de pimenter le prochain petit-déjeuner de cet abruti à Poudlard mais hésitai encore entre une potion d'Enflure ou du pus de Bubobulb. Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule et je fis volte-face en assénant une gifle à mon assaillant.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, me salua-t-il, ayant retenu mon poignet avant que ma main atteigne sa joue.  
>- Excuse-moi, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, me justifiai-je, confuse.<br>- Ce n'est heureusement que moi, remarqua-t-il en souriant.  
>- Euh… Dubois ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- J'aimerais bien récupérer mon poignet.<br>- Oh oui bien sûr ! »

Il libéra ma main d'un air gêné et passa la sienne dans ses cheveux. Un silence embarrassé s'installa pendant que je me massais machinalement le poignet.

« Ta nouvelle couleur te va bien, reprit-il, même si j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.  
>- C'était l'idée, j'avais envie de changer.<br>- Tu allais quelque part? me demanda-t-il.  
>- Pas vraiment, avouai-je, je me baladais un peu.<br>- Ça te dirait de prendre une glace chez Fortarôme? proposa-t-il. Il paraît que les nouveaux propriétaires ont agrandi la terrasse.  
>- D'accord, acceptai-je. Mais je dois être rentrée d'ici une heure. »<p>

Il s'avéra que Dubois était quelqu'un de très sympathique. Il avait le sourire facile et une conversation intéressante. Nous nous saluions toujours à Poudlard mais je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà discuté avec lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait un physique avantageux et je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière cette invitation. Mais la conversation s'orienta alors vers un sujet moins agréable:

« Au fait, tu es contrariée? Tu avais l'air passablement énervé tout à l'heure.  
>- J'ai juste fait une rencontre agaçante, rien d'important, éludai-je. Dubois…<br>- On peut peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ? me coupa-t-il, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.  
>- Si tu veux. Andrew, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invitée? Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous parlions souvent.<br>- J'ai juste… commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas, je t'ai vue et j'ai pensé te saluer. Comme tu étais libre et moi aussi je me suis dit que je tuerais le temps en discutant avec toi. Pourquoi, tu passes un mauvais moment ?  
>- Non, non, au contraire, avouai-je, cachant ma déception. Je me posais simplement la question. »<p>

Andrew ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une fille sortie de nulle part qui frappa notre table du poing en s'indignant:

« Andrew Charlie Dubois, je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu devais me retrouver au Chaudron Baveur il y a déjà un quart d'heure! »

Elle se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête:

« Byron.  
>- Jordan, la saluai-je en retour. Bon, je vous laisse.<br>- Attends Jazzmine, tu peux rester! s'exclama Andrew en se levant à moitié alors que je posais deux mornilles sur la table.  
>- Pour quoi faire? rétorquai-je, piquée au vif. Tu as tué le temps, j'ai rempli mon rôle. Allez, au plaisir. »<p>

Je partis en direction de la librairie sans lui donner le temps de répondre. Par ailleurs, j'étais toujours énervée et j'allais devoir distribuer des sourires commerciaux tout le reste de la journée.

Comme l'aurait dit ma cousine Ashera : « Karma dans ta face ».


End file.
